


Dsmp!Character Studies!

by seasalttoffee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, lower case is intended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalttoffee/pseuds/seasalttoffee
Summary: this is to get back on my feet as a writer! just character studies! :D each one will be named after a prominent story in grecian mythology! tags will be updated for each chapter!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Dsmp!Character Studies!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was inspired by False Confidence by Noah Kahan!!  
> also hi! i'm kind of back kind of not!! :D i missed you guys! and i missed writing too!  
> i'm going to be limiting each chapter to max 700 words so i don't burn myself out!  
> just a simple story that really won't be super intense

_prometheus stole fire for the people._

something about the way that tommy had told him he was a pawn, a piece in dream's overarching game.

when sapnap had found out about what dream had said, he had felt nothing but hollow joy, a bitter sense of knowing. he had known. he knew. he didn't do anything. 

he had recognized when something had changed in his friend, the cogs working overtime in his brain as he tried to figure out what had gone wrong.

he understood where he stood in the eyes of his ~~ex~~ best friend. understood the push and pull of red threads wrapped around his joints, tightening around his neck as he fell into place, long before anyone knew that dream had connections, massive swaths of power.

the regret for not saying anything was crushing. soul consuming, even.

it encapsulated his entire being, swallowing him whole and filling his lungs. the only thing keeping him afloat, as the waves crashed down on him, was knowing that he had people left.

as much as he'd hate to admit it, sapnap relied on his friends and fiancés. for the comfort, and the knowing. if he got hurt, they would be there for him.

he provided protection, they provided care, open and honest and beautifully trusting. everything he had hoped for when he had become the protector, everything he hopes will continue after he eventually cracks, falling apart like a clay soldier in the harsh rays of the sun.

the day he crumbles is the day dream wins, and he is nothing, if not, a sore loser.

he held onto hope regardless, forcing the grip on his axe to loosen everytime dream was near, playing the game like he was intended to. 

getting away with cheating the rules was never something he was good at.

as naïve as it sounded, he still vied for dream's attention. a child begging for scraps, chunks of security and affection.

_for that, he was punished, forced to have his liver torn out and shred to bits for eternity._

he never got any of it. nothing but cold hard rejection.

the situation was laughable. a humorless joke laced with barbed wire.

that envious aftertaste was never something he particularly enjoyed. 

self deprecation came soon after he realized that, despite knowing he wouldn't be getting affection from his once best friend, dream didn't care for him. all consuming thoughts echoing inside his head.

did he do something wrong? logically, he knew he didn't, knew that dream had stopped caring about anything but power.

that didn't make it sting less. the hurt didn't go away, didn't evaporate like water. resentment burned in his lungs, charcoal dripping past his lips.

telling dream to leave george alone had never felt better, something about the way his friend's posture tensed, hands balling into fists at his sides as the axe pressed itself against his throat.

a sick sense of joy tickled the inside of his stomach.

he had control for once, the red strings were starting to snap. he loved every second of it.

dragging george away had been a lot harder then he had thought, which he should have expected, considering that the two of them had an intense sort of relationship, one he always felt like he was imposing on.

but it had happened eventually, and the weight on his shoulders had dissolved, the tense nervousness sliding down his back and into the ground.

sapnap had never felt better.

growing past that childlike need to please who he thought controlled him, admitting to himself he was worthy of the care he got. years of convincing, and getting convinced, that he wasn't needed, that he was just a reckless idiot.

down the drain. and he relished every second of it, loved the relief that settled in shallow tidepools underneath his skin.

he was worth more then a pawn.

he was something powerful, a force to be reckoned with. a being who played with fire, burning himself again and again, only to bounce back twice as intense.

_but despite the raven digging it's claws into his skin, he felt nothing but pride for what he had accomplished._

**Author's Note:**

> i am actually really really proud of this jfdsga  
> thank you so so so much for reading! i really hope you guys liked it!!!!  
> i'm going to be doing more!  
> this story is not going to be taken as something that needs to be constantly updated like my other sttories, just something to just take my mind off of things!!!  
> again thank you so much for the support and for understanding i am in a bit of a rough place right now!


End file.
